


Evening of the Seventh

by Crven



Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss, Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Romance, Short, Short One Shot, Teen Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crven/pseuds/Crven
Summary: Bertemu denganmu memang suatu kebetulan, dan ketika kami memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu, memang sudah takdir bagi kami untuk tidak saling bersilang jalan, karena baik aku dan dia berada pada dua dunia berbeda. #TanabataChallange oleh Skye Dash dari FFn. SakuraxTomoe. Xover.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Haruno Sakura





	Evening of the Seventh

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from FFn under the same title, by the same author.

* * *

**Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

**x**

**Kamisama Hajimemashita © Julietta Suzuki**

* * *

Musim panas. Musim yang identik dengan perayaan, festival, dan seluruh kegiatan yang menyenangkan. Meskipun tidak semua murid-murid yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah mendapatkan kesempatan libur musim panas, setidaknya akan ada satu hari spesial yang selalu ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua orang.

"Aku pergi dulu, Tomoe!" ujar Nanami, setelah sebelumnya ia merapikan letak tas kuning mudanya yang berisikan beberapa buku pelajaran dan setelan pakaian untuk tiga hari. Ia akan pergi menginap di rumah temannya dan menghabiskan waktu untuk menonton kembang api beserta tanabata yang diadakan di dekat rumah Ami. Tomoe merengut sedikit, karena itu artinya ia harus menjaga kuil selama kepergian Nanami.

"Yah, aku akan pergi sejenak, mungkin saat perayaan Tanabata di sekitar sini. Biarkan nanti Onikiri dan Kotetsu yang menjaga kuil."

"Asalkan kau tak membuat kekacauan!" teriak Nanami seraya membuka pintu. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, Tomoe!"

Tomoe menghela napas. Keadaan kuil sepi kembali, sama seperti kepergian Mikage dan sebelum datangnya Nanami. Setelah membuat secangkir teh herbal panas untuk dirinya sendiri, Tomoe membuka laci perkamen kamar tidurnya dan mengambil selebaran berwarna biru gelap dengan hiasan pohon tanabata dan kembang api di bagian atas selebaran tersebut. Sudah lama waktu berselang semenjak ia memanjakan diri di luar. Lagipula, ia menyukai cuaca yang cerah. Musim panas adalah musim yang tepat baginya untuk memulai perjalanan singkat yang bisa menenangkan batinnya. Tomoe meneguk habis teh herbalnya dan menaruh selebaran tersebut di atas perkamen seraya menghitung hari.

Oh, astaga, satu hari lagi. Ia harus berpikir keras.

.

.

.

"Aaah… Panasnya!" keluh Sakura. Peluhnya mulai nampak di seluruh wajahnya, jatuh teratur menuruni pipinya yang mulai memerah karena intensifikasi gelombang panas yang menikuk tajam. Ino sibuk mengibaskan tumpukan kertas tipis di depan wajahnya, setuju dengan pernyataan sahabat baiknya tersebut. Meskipun sudah memasuki waktu musim panas, keduanya tidak mendapat jatah liburan sekolah dikarenakan adanya perayaan festival budaya yang dilaksanakan berselang satu hari dengan perayaan tanabata di lapangan setempat. Sakura mendapatkan tugas untuk menata stan, sementara Ino mendapat tugas untuk mempromosikan stan mereka kepada murid-murid dari kelas sebelah. Sesungguhnya baik Sakura maupun Ino sangat menyukai acara ini, namun dikarenakan mereka kerap jatuh sakit setelah lelah mengikuti acara festival kebudayaan sekolah, mereka tidak bisa berpartisipasi dalam acara tanabata di keesokan harinya.

Baik Sakura maupun Ino masih sibuk mengeluh mengenai udara panas yang menerpa mereka. Meskipun mereka tengah berehat di bawah pohon, tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan panasnya kelembapan di sekitar. Saat tengah sibuk menyejukkan diri, Karin mendadak datang dengan membawa dua buah kaleng minuman bersoda.

"Hei," sapa Karin ramah yang disambut dengan senyuman oleh Ino dan Sakura. "Kalian terlihat lelah. Aku bawakan minuman."

" _Thanks_ ," sanggah Sakura, menerima minuman pemberian Karin dan meneguknya. "Kau sudah selesai menyiapkan poster?"

"Sudah." Karin mengangguk dan mencuri pandang pada stan yang ia hias dengan aneka poster dan spanduk berukuran besar sebagai bagian dari promosi. Ia bersama dengan Sakura dan Ino berada pada kelas yang sama, dan mereka mengerjakan stan untuk festival kebudayaan bersama-sama. Seperti bisa membaca pikiran, Karin spontan terlonjak senang dan mengerling ke arah Sakura dan Ino.

"Kalian ingin ikut perayaan tanabata di pinggir sungai besok, kan?"

"Eh! Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" tanya Ino, kini mulai mengindahkan sekitarnya dan berhenti mengipas kertas dari depan wajahnya dan memulai untuk memasang air wajah yang serius.

"Kalian selalu mengucapkan hal yang sama dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Kebetulan tadi aku mendengar gumaman kecil kalian mengenai keinginan untuk mengikuti acara tanabata tersebut. Aku sudah mendiskusikannya dengan Temari, Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara dan yang lainnya. Mereka semua besok tidak menghadiri acara tanabata, dan sepakat untuk memberikan kalian kesempatan untuk pulang lebih cepat."

"E-eh, tunggu dulu," sanggah Sakura, mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Karin. "Aku dan Ino tidak mungkin menyetujuinya begitu saja. Ini festival bersama, tidak mungkin kami tinggalkan hanya karena keinginan kami yang━"

"Mereka setuju, Sakura. Dan mereka benar-benar tidak akan menghadiri tanabata besok. Lagipula, bukankah tugas kalian sudah sebagian besar selesai dan kalian enggan pulang hanya karena kalian merasa bahwa tidak mungkin untuk meninggalkan kami, kan?"

Karin tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Sakura maupun Ino. Sebelum berlalu, Karin menambahkan dengan, "Terimalah keikhlasan mereka!"

Sakura bertatapan dengan Ino, dan keduanya segera menghabiskan minuman soda mereka sebelum membuangnya ke tempat sampah dan berlari untuk mengikuti Karin yang akan disusul dengan pengucapan terima kasih pada teman-teman kelas mereka yang berbaik hati mau meluangkan waktu dan tenaganya untuk memberi mereka kesempatan untuk beristirahat lebih awal.

.

.

.

" _Ne_ , Ino," ucap Sakura, kini sedang dalam perjalanan pulangnya bersama Ino setelah sebelumnya mereka mendapat acungan jempol oleh teman-teman kelasnya dan ucapan penyemangat bagi mereka yang mau menghadiri acara tanabata esok hari. "Kau sudah memikirkan akan memakai _yukata_ berwarna apa?"

" _Etto_ , coba kupikirkan dulu," sahut Ino seraya merenung. "Aku punya dua setel _yukata_ berwarna ungu muda dan kuning muda. Kurasa aku akan kesulitan untuk menentukan warna yang ingin aku pakai, tapi pasti ibuku akan bisa membantu memilihkannya. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Sakura sedikit menggaruk rambutnya.

"Aku punya satu setel _yukata_ , masih baru. Pemberian dari nenek. Warnanya putih dengan corak bunga ceri berwarna merah dengan sedikit biasan jambon."

Ino mengangguk dan mengangkat tangannya sebelum melambaikannya di pertigaan jalan, dan berteriak keras, "Kalau begitu, kabari aku! Kita berangkat ke acara tanabata bersama, ya!" dan ia berlari menuju rumah. Sakura membalas lambaian sahabatnya dan melanjutkan perjalanan pulang. Sakura suka sekali dengan festival tanabata dikarenakan ia bisa dengan bebas memohon dan menggantungkannya di pohon bambu. Terdengar picisan dan remeh untuk remaja seumurannya, namun ia berkilah ini adalah bagian dari kenang-kenangan dan kepercayaan yang menarik untuk ia ikuti. Tetapi sejak dua tahun lalu, Sakura memiliki alasan pribadi mengapa ia semakin bersemangat untuk mengikuti perayaan tanabata. Ia berani bersumpah melihat sesosok pria yang membuatnya terkesima. Sakura selalu berusaha untuk mencari sosok tersebut di hari lain, tetapi tidak kunjung bertemu. Ia baru melihat pria itu di tahun berikutnya dan berkesimpulan bahwa pria itu akan datang kembali pada perayaan tanabata tahun ini.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sakura memberi salam singkat pada orang tuanya dan berlalu ke dapur untuk mengambil sepiring kukis dan meletakkannya di atas meja kopi. Ibunya yang tengah bersantai segera mengambil kukis seraya mendekati putri bungsunya.

"Kau akan datang ke festival tanabata besok?"

Sakura mengangguk dan menelan kukisnya. "Aku sudah menantikannya sejak tahun lalu, jadi aku akan ikut. Ibu lihat _yukata_ pemberian nenek, tidak? Sudah kuputuskan akan aku kenakan tahun ini."

Wanita yang wajahnya mirip dengan Sakura namun beberapa tahun lebih tua tersebut mengajak Sakura agar mau duduk di sampingnya, dan mengelus rambut putrinya. Ia paham bahwa putrinya sudah dewasa sekarang, dan memiliki acara tersendiri. Meski begitu, sepanjang pengamatannya Sakura tetap tumbuh menjadi seorang anak yang sopan dan tidak berlebih-lebihan dalam bergaul. Sakura hanya menikmati waktunya dengan baik dan tetap membatasi dirinya. Perihal ini membuat kedua orang tuanya lebih percaya kepadanya dan tetap mengingatkan Sakura agar bisa mengimbangi kegiatannya di luar rumah dengan kebutuhan akademis.

"Ya, ibu kemarin lihat ada di lemari pakaian di ruang tamu. Kemarin ibu taruh di sana karena ketika mau ibu serahkan, kau tidak ada di rumah."

Sakura beranjak berdiri dan mengecup kedua pipi ibunya. "Terima kasih!" dan berlari ke arah ruang tamu untuk mencari _yukata_ miliknya. Setelah didapat, ia kembali berlari ke arah kamar tidurnya, siap untuk mencoba _yukata_ yang akan ia padankan dengan tatanan rambutnya kelak.

.

.

.

"Sakura!"

Sakura menoleh ketika ia mendengar suara sahabatnya memanggil dari kejauhan. Ia bisa melihat Ino sedang berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Baiklah, kau sudah siap?"

Sakura mengangguk dan berjalan bersisian dengan Ino. Sepanjang perjalanan, keduanya sibuk mengobrol dan bercanda. Karena asik bercengkerama, tak terasa mereka sudah berada di hilir sungai. Banyak muda-mudi yang sibuk menulis dan mengikat kertas aneka warna di beberapa tangkai pohon bambu. Tak jarang juga terlihat anak kecil dengan kedua orang tuanya mencoba berbagai macam stan makanan dan mainan.

"Sakura, aku mau membeli makan sebentar. Tunggu di sini, oke?"

Sakura mengangguk dan Ino berlalu ke arah stan yang menjual karamel apel. Saat hendak melihat-lihat rangkaian tanabata, ia juga menyisir pandangannya untuk mencari sosok yang sudah ingin ia kenali sejak lama. Ia mencoba untuk mengingat rupa pria itu. Surai putih yang terlihat berkilau, wajah yang datar, dan... Sakura berhenti. Ia tidak ingin menyangsikan dirinya sendiri, tetapi ia ingat pria itu memiliki dua telinga rubah berwarna putih di puncak kepala.

_Memang ada, ya, hal semacam itu di era seperti ini? Tidak mungkin ia sedang melakukan peragaan busana, kan? Tidak cocok dengan suasana tanabata seperti ini_ , batin Sakura. Ia kembali menyisir pandangannya seraya menunggu kehadiran Ino.

.

.

.

"Ck, banyak sekali orang!"

Tomoe mengeluhkan keadaan. Biasanya saat mengunjungi kota, akan ada Nanami di sisinya. Mereka tidak terpisahkan, karena itulah tugas Tomoe sebagai pelayan untuk selalu berada di sisi dewa. Tetapi, karena Nanami sedang pergi jauh, ia terpaksa berjalan sendiri. Kuil sudah dititipkan pada kedua bocah, dan ia seharusnya menikmati kebebasannya tanpa kehadiran Nanami yang cerewet. Meski begitu, bagaimanapun juga ia sedikit merasa tidak nyaman. Tomoe merapikan _obi_ biru tuanya dan dengan hati-hati ia menyusuri sungai. Kedua matanya membelalak saat ia menemukan sosok yang selalu ia jadikan tambatkan sejak pertama kali ia memutuskan akan menghadiri acara tanabata setempat. Awalnya ia merasa heran bagaimana seorang keturunan Jepang bisa memiliki surai berwarna unik. Lambat laun Tomoe sadar, hari ini sudah lebih dari sekadar rasa penasarannya akan warna rambut itu. Ia juga penasaran pada wanita tersebut. Keputusannya untuk kembali ke acara tanabata tahunan tidak sia-sia. Baru saja ia akan menghampiri wanita itu, seorang wanita lain bersurai _lemon chiffon_ datang. Tidak mungkin ia datang dengan keadaan seperti ini. Ia hanya berniat untuk menjalin komunikasi dengan yang bersurai jambon.

"Ino, aku akan menggantungkan kertasku ke salah satu pohon bambu. Kau selesaikan saja makanmu dulu!"

Dengan jelas Tomoe bisa mendengar obrolan keduanya meski ia berada di seberang sungai. Ia melihat wanita bersurai jambon itu mencari pohon bambu yang sedang tidak dikerumuni banyak orang, dan dengan hati-hati mengikatnya di salah satu tungkai ranting pohon bambu setinggi yang ia bisa. Tanpa sadar, Tomoe terkekeh pelan. Ia juga memerhatikan bagaimana dengan lembut Sakura menangkupkan tangannya di hadapan tanabata dan mulai berdoa. Tomoe yakin keinginan apapun yang wanita itu inginkan, pastilah berharga.

_Kesempatan bagus untuk mendekatinya, Tomoe_ , batin pria itu pada dirinya sendiri. Kedua netranya sibuk mencari jembatan, dan setelah menemukannya ia segera menyeberangi jembatan dan hendak menyapa Sakura. Ketika ia sedang berlari kecil ke arah Sakura, wanita itu menatap netranya.

"A-ah..."

Sakura tidak bisa menghentikan rasa keterkejutannya. Ia menatap lamat Tomoe sebelum akhirnya ia berujar, "Aku pernah melihatmu... Dan telinga itu..."

"Y-ya, ini telinga asli..." jawab Tomoe seraya berusaha untuk menyembunyikan telinganya. Wajahnya memerah dan ia tidak menatap Sakura untuk beberapa saat. Sakura terkekeh pelan dan mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Tomoe.

"Kukira kita belum berkenalan. Aku Sakura. Kau tahu, aku... Beberapa kali memerhatikanmu saat kau hadir ke acara tanabata ini sejak dua tahun lalu."

Tomoe mendengarkan dengan seksama. Ia terkejut karena selama dua tahun ini pun ia juga melakukan hal yang sama. Dengan malu-malu Tomoe menyambut uluran tangan Sakura.

"T-Tomoe..."

Senyum Sakura merekah. Ia kini merasa kohesif dengan pria di hadapannya, terlebih karena ia sudah mengetahui nama pria itu. Menurutnya terdengar menenangkan di inderanya.

Keduanya saling bertatap lama sebelum Tomoe memulai konversasi.

"Aku melihatmu menggantungkan kertasmu tinggi-tinggi... Kau berupaya membuat harapanmu terkabul, kan? Semakin tinggi kau menggantungnya, maka kesempatan untuk membuat permohonanmu terkabul juga semakin besar. Jadi... Apakah sudah terkabul?"

"Rahasia!"

Tomoe sedikit kesal karena ia tidak mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan hatinya.

"Tetapi memang benar dengan seluruh perkataanmu barusan. Ternyata ada yang sependapat denganku. Aku suka sekali menggantung kertasku tinggi. Tidak salah aku terus melakukan hal yang sama sejak..."

Sakura terputus. Jika ia lanjutkan, maka isi permohonannya tidak jadi rahasia bagi Tomoe. Ia tertawa dan memerhatikan Tomoe.

"Kau... Bukan penduduk setempat?"

Tomoe sedikit kaget mendengar pertanyaan barusan. Ia sedikit mengedikkan bahunya.

"Maaf, aku memang sedikit berbeda denganmu."

Sakura tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Ia mengiyakan saja.

"Apa... Lain kali aku bisa bertemu denganmu? Di taman, mungkin? Atau aku bisa ke rumahmu?"

Senyum kecut Tomoe haturkan untuk Sakura. Ia tidak bisa bilang pada wanita itu bahwa ia adalah pelayan seorang dewa bernama Nanami dan bahwa ia adalah siluman rubah. Lagipula, ia tidak memiliki tempat tinggal selain kuilnya.

"Kurasa... Tidak. Tetapi karena kau seorang wanita yang baik, aku rasa kau akan senang bertukar doa di Kuil Mikage."

"Kuil Mikage?"

Tomoe mengangguk. "Doamu pasti akan didengar oleh dewa dan ia akan mengabulkan permintaanmu."

Kembang api mendadak meledak di langit musim panas yang bersih dan cerah. Tomoe dan Sakura memandang langit.

"Tetapi, Tomoe..." Sakura sedikit menunduk. Entah mengapa ia merasa sedih. "Jika ada kemungkinan lainnya, apa kita bisa bertemu di lain waktu? Saat perayaan tanabata seperti ini pun tidak apa..."

"Tentu. Aku akan kembali tahun depan."

"Hah... Hah... Sakuraaa!"

Sakura melihat Ino yang terengah, datang menghampirinya dengan lebih banyak makanan.

"Tomoe, kenalkan, itu temanku..."

Tetapi ketika ia menoleh ke tempat Tomoe berdiri, pria itu sudah tidak ada di posisinya semula.

.

.

.

Esensi tanabata masih Sakura rasakan, bahkan ketika ia telah dewasa. Ia berjanji akan membawa putranya, Satoshi, ke acara tanabata bersama dengan suaminya Sasuke. Sakura masih mematri dalam memori janji yang tidak Tomoe penuhi di bawah kembang api pada beberapa tahun yang lalu. Di acara tanabata selanjutnya, Sakura tidak pernah melihatnya lagi. Ia terus mengumandangkan nama Tomoe sepanjang perayaan, dan pria itu tidak datang. Sakura tidak tahu apa alasan jelasnya. Ia bersumpah mungkin ini tahun terakhirnya akan mendatangi perayaan tanabata setempat. Jika tidak, ia hanya akan terus menyiksa dirinya sendiri.

Sakura merasa besyukur karena tahun ini akan menjadi tahun terakhirnya. Ia tidak melihat Tomoe kembali sampai penghujung acara.

* * *

**[ Extra ]**

* * *

"Hm, apa ini?"

Nanami sibuk menyapu kamarnya di kuil. Banyak tumpukan kertas usang yang sudah menguning. Ia menyadari kalau tumpukan kertas itu adalah permohonan penduduk kota setempat yang menghaturkan doa mereka di Kuil Mikage. Dengan perasaan geli Nanami membaca satu persatu permohonan, berikut nama. Setelah selesai, ia membuang semuanya.

Dari sekian banyak tumpukan kertas, ada nama Uchiha Sasuke yang pernah berdoa agar ia bisa bersanding dengan Sakura dan tidak harus repot bersaing dengan pria lain, suatu hari nanti.

Kuil Mikage memang mengabulkan seluruh permintaan pada dewa, asalkan mereka bersungguh-sungguh, bukan?


End file.
